


Born into Peace

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: The birth and Naming of little Victoire





	Born into Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait y'all I suddenly got real busy this week.

Exactly one year after the Battle of Hogwarts the eldest Weasley grandchild was born six pounds, three ounces, and with good strong lungs. Once she was fed and washed the small blond baby laid curled in her mother’s arms as a crowd of mostly redheads looked on.

Bill was too busy staring at his new daughter to notice the somber looks on the faces of their crowd, Fleur however had spent her life reading the crowds around her. “It’s ze day isn’t it?”

There was an awkward kind of silence as the whole group seemed to be trying to find somewhere to look other than at her face. Then Harry stepped forward, there were new scars on his shoulders since he’d joined the Aurors.

“It is the anniversary.” He said, one shoulder lifting and falling and a not quite frown on his face.

“Victoire then.”  Fleur looked down at her daughter’s sleeping face at a moment before looking at her husband’s scarred one. “For the living.”

“A good name.” Bill agreed and Fleur felt her smile grow wider.

“For wars won.” Arthur squeezed Fleur’s arm gently as he moved to stand closer to her bedside.

Most of the group nodded or smiled after that, all but two of them. Fleur didn’t feel upset at all though as George stepped back from the group that crowded towards her, nor when Ginny followed him. For the same reason as she knew neither were truly upset at her.

“She’s got her mum’s nose.” Molly smiled as she came forward to coo at the newest addition to her family. 

“Better than getting her dad’s.” Charlie laughed from Bill’s side of the bed and a round of chuckles went through the crowd.

“We can pretend her eyes are her dad's though.” Percy smiled at them even as a paper airplane bounced off his head, a message from a workplace that seemed not to understand about things like families.

“We both have blue eyes Perc’.” Bill said but returned his brother’s smile anyway.

“She’s a lovely baby, congratulations.” Harry said quietly, moving to her side once Molly and Arthur had moved away a little bit.

“Thank you.” She smiled warmly back at him. Of all of Bill’s family Harry was still the one she was most comfortable around, had been since he’d shown his bravery and kindness during the triwizard tournament all those years ago.

“Now both the mother and little one need some sleep.” One of the mediwitches came into the room and frowned at them all. “You may come back tomorrow.”

Around the room heads nodded and the rest of them murmured congratulations before leaving the room. Then just before the mediwitch could close the door Ginny darted back through it, all gangly limbs and long red hair.

“Sorry, I just-” She shrugged at the mediwitch and moved to Fleur’s side. “Your baby is beautiful, I’m sorry about George and I it’s just…”

“It’s fine.” Fleur patted her hand as the mediwitch retrieved Victoire from her arms with a frown at Ginny. “I keep my eyes forward, honor the dead by moving on, but there are different ways to mourn our lost.”

“Thank you.” Ginny squeezed her hand back before turning and walking away. As the door swung shut behind her Fleur smiled because this little sister finally saw her.

 


End file.
